1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a wheelchair, and more particularly to a dual drive wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rehabilitation wheelchair includes not only a push handle allowing a caregiver to hold for pushing the wheelchair, but also a pedal structure for disabled users who still have partial leg functions to pedal forth, by which to maintain a lightweight exercise to prevent degeneration. However, the pedal structure revolves along with the movement of the wheelchair, and therefore is unsuitable for patients suffering a leg fracture or paraplegics.
In addition, a conventional rehabilitation wheelchair may further include a steering controller on an armrest for users to operate the wheelchair, which is usually provided on the right armrest. As a result, such a steering controller is awkward and problematic for left-handed people or people having an injured right hand. Thus, the conventional rehabilitation wheelchair is inconvenient for some users, and drawbacks leaving room for improvement persist.